


special delivery

by blackandwhiteandrose



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Husbands, It's the little things, M/M, Post-Canon, just fluff, marriage milestones, minor Rachel mention, newlyweds, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:26:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackandwhiteandrose/pseuds/blackandwhiteandrose
Summary: Patrick gets nostalgic on a trip to the mailbox. David investigates. Romantic moments occur.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 40
Kudos: 190





	special delivery

“... don’t you think that’s a good idea?” David paused as he walked into the living room, not having gotten the response he expected from his husband. Or any response at all. He looked around, “Patrick?”

A quick check around the main level revealed that Patrick was nowhere to be found. He had just come from upstairs and knew Patrick wasn’t there, either. He glanced out the front window and caught sight of Patrick, standing near their mailbox, staring at … something. 

David watched him for a moment and when he didn’t show any sign of coming back toward the house right away, David decided he couldn’t do any more moodboarding for the shared office space in their house without Patrick and it was time for a snack. 

Two cherry Pop-Tarts and a string of cheese later, Patrick had still not returned, so David slipped on his “outside Uggs” that were waiting in the cubby by the door and trekked down the driveway. 

As he got closer, he could see that Patrick was gazing intently at a mailer from a big box home improvement store in Elmdale, an oddly emotional expression on his face. “Uh, everything okay out here?’

Patrick startled, seemingly unaware David had joined him. “Yeah, I was… I just... “ He glanced at David and took a deep breath. “I remember checking the mail one day when I was engaged to Rachel and I pulled out this... coupon book thing from some wedding fair she’d gone to… with discounts from all these places for all the stuff that newly married couples might need to buy and it was addressed to “the future Mr. and Mrs. Brewer”. She was so excited to see that and I … felt like I was suffocating. Kinda wanted to throw up. And I knew I couldn’t do it. I couldn’t be that for her. With her.”

David frowned a little, unsure of how to respond. He reached for Patrick, pulling him into a hug. Their own wedding was just weeks ago - the memories of the celebration still fresh in his mind, the absences of his parents and sister to opposite sides of the States still an adjustment they were making, and moving into their first home together a work still in progress. Even amidst the chaos, he was still indescribably happy at the place where they’d found themselves, ready to start the rest of their lives together, far past failed engagements and toxic relationships. He pressed a kiss to Patrick’s temple. “So, you’re telling me I should thank the postal service for you realizing…” 

Patrick leaned in to cut David off with a kiss. “Yeah, because we might have to frame this… or at least put it on the fridge with a magnet for a little while…”

David’s brows furrowed in confusion as he took the piece of mail Patrick was handing him. “Why? Do we need to get something from here?”

“David, _look at the delivery address_ ,” Patrick said, his voice tinged with excitement. 

**David Rose and Patrick Brewer**

David blinked at the wetness that seemed to have suddenly gathered in his eyes. He understood why Patrick had been so entranced with this stupid ad for an appliance sale. It was the first piece of mail they’d received at their new address that not only didn’t say “current occupant” but had _both_ of their names on it _and_ their new address.

David Rose and Patrick Brewer. Married. Homeowners. 

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist, holding him tightly as he nuzzled against his favorite spot at the crook of David’s neck. “I still promise I will make you so happy here.”

“You already have.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I got very excited when I got a random piece of mail today that was addressed to "Dr. (Me)"... the first time that's happened in the couple years I've had my doctorate. I thought the boys may have a similar reaction to their first *Married Mail* at the cottage.
> 
> Thank you, TrueIllusion for the zippy beta work!


End file.
